1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mounting devices for electronic equipment, and more particularly to a novel pivoting platform adapted to be fixed to the mast of a sailing or motor vessel, and which includes a support for electronic beam generating apparatus whereby the transmitted beam is stabilized in a selected direction regardless of vessel roll due to wave condition.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to mount electronic beam generating equipment, such as radar, loran or the like onto a fixed mast upwardly projecting from the deck of a sailboat or the like. As the vessel travels, it is subjected to a variety of ocean wave conditions that cause the vessel to rock, pitch and yaw. These motions adversely affect the transmission of electronic beams generated from the equipment so that the equipment is only operative over a small angular area. For example, large waves will cause the vessel to rock so that the transmitted beam may be directed into the sky rather than along the surface of the water towards the horizon. In such an event, the display for the electronic equipment would not show the presence of objects on the surface of the sea. However, the next time the wave subsides and the vessel is in a trough, the angle may be such that the emitted or transmitted beam is directly into the surrounding water. Again, no display will be given on the equipment. Therefore, it can be seen that fixed mounting of such electronic beam transmitting or generating devices will be relatively inefficient due to the rocking of the vessel as it travels through a water medium.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means whereby electronic beam emitting or transmitting apparatus can be mounted on a pivoting platform so that the effects of roll will not be reflected in the direction of electronic beam transmission. Thus, a stabilizing means for pivotally mounting such equipment is needed, which will be readily convenient to install, maintain and used by relatively unskilled and non-technical personnel.